


Crowley's Ducklings

by Moon6Shadow



Series: Good Omens Series [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art Lecturer Crowley, Art Model Crowley, Blanket Permission Statement Available, Crowley (Good Omens) & People, Crowley has a soft spot for people in general he just doesn't like to admit it, Crowley has a soft spot for young people, Crowley is a snake in human form, Crowley’s Ducklings - Freeform, Don't copy to another site, Ficlet, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-Neutral Pronouns Practice, Inspired By Tumblr, Lecturer Crowley, Long Live Feedback (LLF) Comment Project Friendly, Non-Binary Crowley (Good Omens), Outsider Reactions, POV Outsider, Professor Crowley, Reposting is only allowed for historic preservation with credit; not for personal or financial gain., Ze/Zem Pronouns, non-canon non-binary character, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/pseuds/Moon6Shadow
Summary: Saw a tumblr post and had a sudden realisation of why artists love Crowley so much.





	Crowley's Ducklings

_Aziraphale:”Would you please stop staring dramatically off into the distance while i’m talking to you”_

_Crowley,staring dramatically off into the distance:”I don’t know what you’re talking about”_

_\- [superdogbiter](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/moon6shadow-my-writing-bookmark)_

* * *

I have a sudden realisation of why artists love Crowley so much. Ze's a walking masterpiece who is really good at sitting still in odd positions most people would cringe at and they didn’t even need to ask zem to do it!

They probably all just stumble upon this random stranger at some point who is just lounging and gazing dramatically off into the distance and just _freeze_ and then whip out their scrapbook. There is probably so many people sketching zem whenever ze drops into the coffee shop or the pub or lazing around waiting for Aziraphale to show up.

Ze ends up with a ton of fans following zem around, sketching zem because what. is. this. How does ze sit so still!? In those poses!? and those expressions! Can you please, please, please come and be my live model at the uni!?

* * *

A Lecturer notices Crowley on the way in, slouching, coffee in hand, and rolls their eyes good naturally at seeing the adoring artists steaming out behind zem and grins teasingly.

“More little ducklings to add to your collection?”

Crowley scowls at them, and takes a noisy slurp of coffee, on zes way towards the public garden.

The Lecture laughs and walks away remembering the first time they had caught sight of the walking artist wet dream lazing over a rock in a position that really shouldn’t be humanly possible and ze’d somehow managed to make look not only comfortable but utterly blissful.

Attending their art lectures as a student had been rather difficult when they wanted nothing more then to whip out their pencils and start sketching their Lecturer at every moment. Thankfully said Lecturer had always been a fan of lazing dramatically on the large rocks in the uni garden with zes ducklings, students, all spread out on the grass around him as ze gestured and ranted at the plants that they were _actually_ meant to be drawing.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited to make Crowley's pronouns neutral as well for ze/zem pronoun practice plus minor phrasing change.
> 
> [A Lecturer notices Crowley on the way in, slouching, coffee in hand, and rolls their eyes good naturally at seeing the adoring artists steaming out behind him and grin teasingly at Crowley.]  
to  
[A Lecturer notices Crowley on the way in, slouching, coffee in hand, and rolls their eyes good naturally at seeing the adoring artists steaming out behind zem and grins teasingly.]
> 
> -  
Thank you everyone for reading!! <3
> 
> #Fandom for Fun, so not looking for critics but pretty much all polite feedback including Whisper and Murmur comments are totally welcome. If you've left feedback in the form of kudos, bookmarks and/or comments I likely won't see feedback immediately, but I will see it eventually so thank you!! 
> 
> Open series to see my detailed [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) statement or see [Poetry and Short Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007304) series notes for my Blanket Permission Statement but basically, as long as you credit, yes you can.


End file.
